


How they met

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC twin, awkward beginnings, casual werewolf life, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Derek, ends awkwardly.<br/>Enter Stuart and Andrew.<br/>Stiles ensues embarrassing entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they met

If you ask how they met, Derek would probably groan and walk off, probably as would Stuart. Truth it it probably embarrassed them more than their brothers. It all happened a two years ago, Derek had met Stiles at a coffee shop; Derek was reading at a table when Stiles bounded inside, already looking like he had too much caffeine in his system. He caught Derek’s notice; already checking the pale man out from head to toe, half of him judging him the other half intrigued. He flicked his eyes back to his book when Stiles turned to look at him. He had thought he had gone when Stiles appeared in front of him, two coffees in hand. He placed one in front of Derek and smiled

"Hi, I got you a drink. I hope you don’t mind it black."

Derek’s eyebrow flicked quizzically, “Do you always buy strangers coffee?”

"Only the one’s I think are cute. Also I caught you checking me out"

Derek choked as he too a sip, making him cough on the cup of joe. He hacked a few times before groaning out, “I wasn’t”

"It’s okay, I don’t look too bad. You on the other hand…" Stiles exaggerates his eye movements, dragging them up and down Derek’s everything; Derek blushes. Stiles smiles and sits in front of the man, only having the book blocking the view,

"You’re sort of abrasive"

"And you’re too broody for someone so hot." Stiles pulls a face, Derek looks up at him and smirks, "can I have your number?"

"To the point too" Derek’s brow flicks up, he couldn’t quite place the pale man in front of him; somewhere in between annoying and intriguing, also he wouldn’t deny calling him beautiful-

"Awe thanks"

"I- what?" he blanched, he wasn’t just thinking the last bit out loud was he?

"Here" Stiles picks up the coffee cup he bought for Derek, whipping out a pen and scrawling his name and number, "call me sometime" 

"I don’t even know you’re name" Stiles sighs and turns the coffee cup, showing him his name

"It’s Stiles, its a nickname. Don’t bother asking me what my real name is"

Derek looked at him questioning before rolling his eyes, “Derek. You’re really confident that I’ll call you”

"I’m actually not. I- just- sorry, I don’t know what came over me. You’re really hot, and I want to hang out." Stiles blushed, his whole demeanour changing from confident to shy in under a second. Before Derek could get a word in, he’s out of the cafe looking flustered and embarrassed. Derek huffed and picked up his things, quickly following him. He find him by the bike racks, unchaining his bike,

"Wait" his voice making Stiles jump, "Sorry, I’d love to go for coffee sometime. My treat" Derek pulling out a pen, writing his number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. Stiles could only stare at him, he wasn’t sure if what happened seconds ago caused the man to feel sorry for him or if he actually thought-

"You’re funny you know that? A little abrasive, but funny."

The two chatted for a bit, Stiles still in disbelief that he had gotten the really hot, broody man’s number. It’s at this time Stuart and Andrew slide in, Stuart his his head down looking at his phone, Stiles turned to unlock his brothers bike

"Hey Stu"

"You done with you coffee break?"

"Yeah, I also met- oh"

Stuart looks up at Stiles then towards what cut his sentence off. Andrew and Derek stood in front of them, Andrew murmuring something about the cute guys by the bike (obviously meaning them)

"Twins?"

Andrew and Derek both blink, the four of them staring at each other. Andrew’s the first to respond, “Twins”

"Twins!" Stiles and Andrew both repeat, jump forward, shaking each others hand

"I’m Stiles, that’s my brother Stuart"

"Andrew, I can guess you’ve met Derek"

"I have. Holy crap twins"

"TWINS!" Andrew parrots loudly.

"TWINS!"

"Oh my god"

"Stop" Both Stuart and Derek groan, more than embarrassed by their brother’s behaviour in public

"TWINS! I gave Derek my number, we should hang out!"

"Yes! Okay!" 

"Stop, Andrew I hate you." 

Both Stuart and Derek pull at their brothers, forcing them in opposite directions, the two of them still excitedly cheering ‘TWINS’. They were creating a scene that needed to be stopped.

"Stiles, I swear to god."

"You’re so embarrassing."

Once Andrew and Derek had gone out of sight, Stiles settled down. Bouncing around a little from the excitement

"You’re going to scare that guy off if you don’t calm down."

"Shut up. Oh god" he flushed, what if that little scene cost him his date plans with hot and brooding? Stuart immediately hating his words, he brushed over to him, patting him

"I’m kidding, kidding. Let’s go home, I have a ton of work to get done and you have dinner to make for us."

***************

Stuart’s prediction was a lie, Derek had caved and called him the next day. They set up a coffee date for the next friday, and Stiles made a mental note to tone himself down. The date went well, and it was followed by many more, before he and Derek hit it off and made it official. Which meant spending time as a set of two twins. Stiles notices how Stuart took a liking to Andrew and soon after he too was dating the other Hale brother. It sort of looked like something out of a romantic comedy. Though, If you try asking Derek or his brother how they met, they might sideline away. Who knew that relationships could bloom from a seed of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Origin post  
> http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/78394376794/how-they-met


End file.
